


A Day in Glasgow

by IantojJackh



Series: Losing Ianto [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Day 5 Jack finds out he is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in Glasgow

Title: A Day in Glasgow  
Spoilers: CoE  
Notes: Written for the prompt on comment_fic titled Jack discovers he is pregnant after Day 5  
Pair: Jack/Ianto  
Rating/Warning: PG-13, m-preg

 

A Day in Glasgow

Jack swore he would not step foot inside the United Kingdom again, but here he was two months later treading on its ground once more. Glasgow of all places. It was barely tolerable, but it would not stir up the memories he wanted to forget that going to London or Cardiff would.

"If I were Archie, where would I hide?" The immortal man hoped that even with Torchwood Two being long disbanded that Archie kept some equipment around in case of emergencies. Jack knew what was wrong and he needed confirmation to put his mind at ease. He said that he would never do it again, but things were different now.  This could be his chance for a fresh start.

 

"You stick out like a sore thumb, Harkness," an old man sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "There are people looking for you."

 

"Archie!" The man had found him instead. "You are one to talk. I can smell you from a mile away." Heightened sense of smell, another clear sign. "Is that wet sheep?"

 

"Were you ever taught to respect your elders?" Archie said with a good natured jab to the arm.

 

"I am your elder." Jack found it refreshing to laugh for the first time in months.

 

"Could have fooled me. What do you need, Jack?" The elderly man noticed a distinct shade of green around Jack's edges.

 

"Do you still have a medical scanner?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. Archie's gaze was making him uncomfortable.

 

"Picked up a wee bugger on your travels?"

 

"Something like that," Jack said with a nervous laugh.

 

"I have something in my office," Archie knew getting Jack to tell the truth was an impossible task. The few occasions he met the man the bounds of truth were always skirted.   

 

The two men walked in silence to Archie's office, Jack keeping several paces behind. It was obvious to Archie that something troubled the younger looking man. He had heard what happened with the 456 and knew Jack sacrificed a lot. It looked as almost if he had lost the will to live. Something not told in the whispered tales.

 

"It's in the back room," Archie nodded toward the small room to the left of his desk.

 

"Thanks." There was only a hint of fear in his voice. "I need to do this alone."

 

And Archie gave Jack the space he needed, but he became worried when after a half hour, Jack had not returned.

 

"Everything..." Archie started to enter the room and froze when he saw the image on the screen. "What?"

 

"All because I told Rhys to shove his bloody beans and go to the shops. We wanted time alone," Jack cried tears of joy as he was mesmerized by what he knew to be a new life growing inside of him. "I'm going to make you proud, Ianto. Our child is going to know how brave you were. He or she is going to know how much I will always love you. We will never forget you."


End file.
